Spool valves are used in a wide variety of applications to control flow in hydraulic circuits. More specifically they are being used in the variable valve timing camless engine being developed. The camless engine uses spool valves to indirectly actuate the engine valves and unit fuel injectors by controlling the hydraulic pressure supplied to them. The spool valves in the camless engine are actuated by solid state motors or solenoids. The magnitude of the forces induced by the hydraulic fluid flowing over the spool tend to be significant when compared to the actuating force applied by the solid state motors or solenoids. Hence a low flow force spool valve offers significant control advantage over a conventional spool valve as shown in FIG. 1 and designated as prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,178 describes a method of shaping the shank of a hydraulic control spool valve to alter the momentum exchange from high pressure fluid flowing across the spool. The shank is shaped to turn the high velocity stream away from the spool at a lesser angle than the entry angle of the stream while utilizing conventional square edge lands.